pjo on facebook
by CryingWolf14
Summary: i dont HAVE facebook so this is it in my head. please read. please enjoy. please come review. this is my awesome in progress thing. it isnt what i want yet but morw WILL come.


a/n** Hey! your reading my story! thats good! chat/script format isn't allowed but i've made a subsitute.(And yes if you've read my other story you'll know i found that out the hard way). i like doing stuff like this but it's the eve of christmas eve today so updates arent gonna be frequent.  
DISCLAIMER: I dont see the point in these but i'll just make sure... "rick, do i own percy jackson?"  
(*rick riordan comes in with a smug smile*) "no. i do"  
see?! i dont! now on with the story...**

* * *

_**percy jackson. **__is going to die!  
__**annabeth chase. **__you deserve it!  
__**percy jackson. **__come on annabeth! at least talk to your mother.  
__**ATHENA.**__ DONT USE MY DAUGHTER TO FIGHT YOUR BATTLES YOU STUPID LITTLE SEA SPAWN!  
__**POSEDION. a)**__what's with the cap lock __**b)**__my son is NOT sea spawn__** c)**__-this is for percy only-WHAT HAPPENED!?  
__**percy jackson. **__me and annabeth are (or perhaps it's _were)_ going on a date. i called her pretty and athena was all like 'dude that's an insult. you die now' and i was like 'oh craaaaaaapppp' and then a thousand angry owls came and i am currently trying to save my own ASS!  
__**HERMES. **__FOR 5 DRACHMA I'LL HELP OUT  
__**APOLLO.**__ for 10 i'll give you the satisfaction of watching them both burn and get shot by my kids.  
__**ZEUS.**__ BOYS! how childish! apollo should be asking for 15 at least. percy for 20 i'll zap em' with lightning and then get you back into the sea  
__**percy jackson. **__no hermes. you will just record it and say later 'i didnt say who or how i'll help out'. no zues coz i can see the evil face of having me in the sky. yes apollo coz yours is cheap and awesome.  
__**APOLLO. **__I shouldve gone for 20 *sigh* ARCHERS! ASSEMBLE! (i love saying that)  
__**HERMES. **__how do u know i was gonna do that?!  
__**percy jackson.**__ because i know 2 people called travis and conner who once got 20 out of me.  
__**HERMES. **__SERIOUSLY! well done boys, im so proud *sniffles*  
__**travis stoll. **__we..  
__**conner stoll. **__know..  
__**travis stoll. **__d..  
__**conner stoll. **__a...  
__**travis stoll. **__d  
__**ATHENA. DIE APOLLO!  
APOLLO. **__*GULPS AND RUNS AWAY SCREAMING 'NOT EVEN 20 DRACHMA IS WORTH THIS'*  
__**percy jackson. **__so that mean you wont want my money. thanks for the charity!  
__**APOLLO.**__ I HATE YOU PERCY JACKSON!  
__**ARES**__. JOIN THE QUE!  
__**sally jackson.**__ percy*tuts* thats not nice!  
__**percy jackson. **__mom. i spent all my money on annabeth. do you want me wearing rags and showing up without a rose on my DATE?  
__**sally jackson. **__im torn between congratulating you for being a gentleman and punishing you for being horrible. I KNOW! i'll make apollo my blue chocolate cookie and then you'll be fine and so will he.  
__**APOLLO.**__ cookies dont solve everything!  
__**sally jackson.**__ try one.  
__**APOLLO. **__I LOVE YOU SALLY JACKSON!  
__**HERMES.**__ They cant be that good  
__**percy jackson. **__try one.  
__**HERMES.**__ I LOVE YOU SALLY JACKSON!  
__**POSEDION.**__ SHE'S MINE!  
__**AMPHRITIE. **__excuse me!?  
__**POSEDION. **__*GULPS* i didnt know you had facebook love, honey, seashell.  
__**paul blofis. **__actually shes mine.  
__**HERMES.**__ like in the big bang theory. *whip sounds*  
burn!  
__**POSEDION.**__ Can you swim hermes?  
__**HERMES. **__not well, no.  
__**POSEDION. **__good thing your immortal then.  
HERMES. has logged off after being doused in half the atlantic. he will be back when he realises the big red circle thing is there to help and not turn into an orange eel._

* * *

**_an/ for the sake of hermes review. he could die! well he cant...YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN!  
this is a short chapter and im sorry the boys have taken over. incase you were wondering annabeth said percy deserved because she felt he shouldve known her mom was watching and come prepared with weapons and aphrodite._**


End file.
